Brother
by netsk
Summary: Romano is troubled from family problems and 'runs away' to meet Antonio, who is taking and road trip to meet his friends for a reunion in Germany. No yaoi for now, and lots of run on sentences. Please critique, darling ; u ;


AN: Hey...it has been such a long time since I have even attempted to write a fanfiction, usually because I am too afraid of posting something horrible. But then I realized, so what? If I want to post my writing, I can only get better if I get criticism and practice!

I don't know if this will span farther than one chapter (hopefully I will have the willpower to finish it, this idea has been rotting in my brain for months)...

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was half asleep while driving. The energy drinks which previously were successful in keeping him alert during the days of driving were ceasing to have a great effect. Since he preferred to drive at night for the peaceful roads and quiet atmosphere- those same things were proving to be his enemy, with the long ways of road lulling him. He knew though, that this trip would be worth it, as he was visiting his old friends for a reunion in Germany. He smiled and ran a tired hand through his soft brown curls. Antonio looked at himself in the rear view mirror, and beneath his deep green eyes were heavy bags. Frowning he turned away and glued his eyes to the forever spanning road.

Romano Vargas kicked a beer can the side of the highway, the noise echoed. Grunting, he adjusted his ungodly heavy shoulder bag. For once in his life, he wished he didn't have so many clothes, or at least a need to pack anything that might be useful to him in the next decade. Using his phone, he had determined that he had walked 5 miles, maybe more since he was a fast walker. The wind was cold and soggy, and wrapped around Romano like an uncomfortable blanket. _I thought I brought everything I would need, so why didn't I pack an extra jacket..._he thought in frustration. Quickly he jammed his fists in his pockets and burrowed his face in his scarf when a gust of bitter air blew past him. Teeth now shattering, he wished he saw a car. He would hitchhike if it meant not walking in the freezing cold any longer. No. He would not, that is how people get murdered and how would Feli feel if h...he paused and stopped in his tracks. Slowly, his nose began to have that all too familiar sting and his vision began to blur slightly. Sniffing, not crying though because what if he got icicles on his face, he stomped on. To keep his mind wandering he found another can, this one Sprite, and began punting it softly. He remembered when he played soccer in highschool, and kicked the ball right in this English bastard's face and gave him a bloody nose. Romano went over and asked if he was okay, but inside he was laughing in victory because earlier he had called him a spaghetti-eating twat. Oh how he loved pasta...not just because it was a basic staple in his household but because his Grandpa made the best spaghetti alfredo, it was delicious. Subconsciouslyy his mind wandered to his memories with Feliciano, Romano's brother, and since his grandfather had died, his only family. Sure he had friends, but they came and went. His brother was always, always there. He now only wished he could have done the same to him. The dam to hold off those joyful, but now painful, memories was going up again in relief to Romano. While his thoughts were elsewhere, he had accidentally kicked the Sprite can onto the highway street. He curtly huffed and quickly walked after it.

He had almost fallen asleep going up a hill in the highway but the sudden sprinkling of rain awoken him. It was eerie, driving in the middle of the night alone. He blasted away any paranoia by turning on his radio, and pressed the CD option. Loud raggaeton filled his car, and he quietly sang along, the lyrics stamped into his brain after hearing the track so many times. With the rain falling in tempo with the music, Antonio's sleepiness returned. Refusing to fall asleep at the wheel, he slapped himself, hard. Maybe he should drive during the day on the way back, he thought. His alertness peaked when his headlights shone on someone. A person? Why were they around at 12:40 in the morning? Why are they in the street...then he finally realized that the reason that he saw them was _because they ran out in front of his car!_ His eyes wide, Antonio slammed on his car's brakes all the way down, and swerved to the right of the person, his car skidded to a stop a few feet later.

AN: Sorry this is really short...I am tired right now (it is 1.30 am) and want to post this now instead of later because I know I will second guess myself later.

PLEASE REVIEW! CRITICISM IS WELCOME DARLINGS!


End file.
